This disclosure relates to the preparation of hydrophobic and/or oleophobic coatings that are compatible with various forms of application and the associated packaging including, but not limited to packaging for various forms of spray applications (e.g., standard aerosol spray cans or canisters). Embodiments of coatings described herein provide rapid drying properties. Embodiments of coatings compositions described herein employ volatile organic compounds (VOC) that are exempt under US EPA regulations (VOC-exempt compounds), such as acetone.
The coatings described herein are useful for many applications. As but one example, embodiments of coatings described herein are useful for coating electronic components that are not subject to direct contact and wear, such as circuit boards that can be damaged by liquids, conductive aqueous solutions, and/or high humidity. Embodiments of the coating compositions described herein electronic applications include one or more of compatibility with a variety of electronic components, ease of application using standard spray equipment, rapid drying, and/or a hardness levels that still permit electronic connections to be made using connectors that penetrate the coating to reach contacts.